The Beginning of Magimon
by Gothica Anne Riddle
Summary: Five kids are swept away from their summer camp and into another world. Sound familiar? Only this is the Magiworld, where the Magimon live.
1. Swept away

Author's Note:

I created this series when I was in sixth grade, so please don't make fun of me. I want you to please bear with me as I post this fic up. Please be kind and review after you read. I will gladly take all the constructive criticism you give me but don't get too carried away and write an evil FLAME. Because if you do, I will have to hunt you down and kill you.

This fic will be very similar to my beloved Digimon. It consists of five kids who were swept away from their summer camp and off to a place called the Magiworld, where Magimon live. Magimon is short for Magical Monsters (yes, corny, I know). They (the Magimon) will have funny names; I am just warning you.

Why have I edited this story again? I have been very nostalgic these last couple of days; I decided to visit again. I read through several old Digimon fics and remembered my own Magimon story. I am truly writing this for my sake; as I rewrite this story I think about the old days and smile, but I also hope to amuse some readers on the way.

Enjoy.

Chapter One: Swept away

It was a gorgeous day at summer camp. The sun was shining brightly, the birds sang sweetly as they took their daily baths, and everybody was enjoying themselves. K.J. sat against a tree, enjoying his solitude. He closed his eyes and let the sounds of summer soothe him to sleep.

Unfortunately, his cousin Lena decided to bother him right at that moment. Lena had messy blonde hair and dark brown eyes like K.J., but those were the only two traits that the cousins shared. Lena loved to talk, not just to her friends, but with anyone who would listen or was too polite to tell her to shut up. K.J. was quieter, more reserved.

"K.J!" she said, "It's time for lunch! Come eat with me and my friend Amy." Lena grinned at him and took out her hand and helped K.J. get up.

K.J. shuddered. Amy got on his nerves. She was a small, blond girl who wore pink and white every day. She was girlish. She loved to gossip. She was rude. K.J. did not want to eat lunch with her.

K.J. went with them anyway. He didn't want to be impolite, plus he did not really have anyone else to eat with anyway.

"Hi Kijaru!" Amy said when she saw him. As usual, she was wearing a short pink and white dress that made her look like the poster child for a Barbie commercial. Or maybe the Barbie doll herself.

"Please…………call me K.J," K.J. said. He did not like it when people called him by his full name. It made him feel old.

Lena, K.J., and Amy ate silently. Well, K.J. ate silently. Lena and Amy babbled about frivolous subjects like who was wearing a hideous sweater (a sweater during summer? That's unusual already) and who was cute and who was not. K.J. only half listened when Amy told him about a girl who said that "he was the cutest guy in the world." He simply sat quietly and ate his lunch. He felt bored and began to watch the other kids. He saw a group of boys who were playing a big game of volleyball as many girls watched.

K.J. recognized two of the volleyball boys. He had met them before. The first one was 15, and named Jack. He was tall, with black hair and hazel eyes. K.J. had met Jack on the first day of summer camp.

"Hi," Jack had said, 'Are you new here? I don't remember seeing you last summer."

"Yes," K.J answered carefully, "This is my first time here."

"You'll like it," Jack said, "You'll have tons of fun here. The other kids are awesome. You'll make great friends. By the way, I'm Jack."

They shook hands. "K.J."

"So, how old are you?" Jack inquired.

"Thirteen," K.J answered.

"Cool. I'm fifteen. Two years older than you," Jack said and smiled broadly, "If you ever need anything, just find me. I'm on cabin 115, ask around."

K.J. nodded.

"Well, hope to see you around," he had said and left.

The other familiar volleyball boy was 14, and named Alex. Alex was tall, much taller than Jack, and had black hair and green eyes that seemed to change color according to his mood. K.J. had found Alex to be an arrogant, sarcastic, and mean spirited boy. He had met Alex a couple of days after meeting Jack. K.J had gone out to the soccer field. Jack had invited him to play with his friends, and K.J. decided to go. He was in the mood to play.

K.J was a very good soccer player. He knew he was too. He proved to be better than all the other boys. Everyone on the field that day was amazed at K.J's talent.

Everyone except Alex.

Alex even said a few mean things to K.J when they were on the field. The other boys had turned away; nobody had defended K.J. Jack _did_ come over afterwards and whisper into K.J's ear, "Don't worry, that's just how he is. He can be really cool once you REALLY get to know him."

K.J said, "Maybe that's the case, but I don't think I want to get to know him better after today."

"Well, of course you don't want to get to know him more today. Do it later. Just think about it," Jack had told him seriously.

K.J. thought about it. Alex was definitely not worth talking to. Maybe later. Much, much later.

One of the girls watching the volleyball game was Jack's 13 year old sister, Mara. She had long black hair that fell all the way down to her waist and brooding hazel eyes. K.J. thought that she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen in his life  
K.J knew that Mara was a loner, and that she was actually quite smart. Everyone talked about her.

"That girl Mara," Amy had said, "Is smart. She supposedly tutored her own brother in biology last year. She gets good grades."

He had bumped into Mara one day. He was trying to be alone, so he had decided to go to the lake nearby.

But Mara was there.

"Oh," K.J. had said, "I'm sorry, I thought nobody was here."

Mara turned around and said nothing. She just got up and walked away without saying a word.

K.J. had been bothered by the whole thing, and he wanted to say something to Mara. But when he saw her with those big hazel eyes, he just froze and walked away.

K.J's thoughts and memories were disrupted by a sudden flash of lighting. A white beam flooded the entire campsite as hundreds of kids screamed in terror. When the light finally disintegrated, Lena screamed.

K.J and Amy were gone.


	2. Leer

K.J. woke up feeling dazed. He remembered the sky becoming dark and the beam of light, but now he had no idea where he was. He rubbed his eyes, stood up, and looked around. What he saw rendered him speechless.

He was standing in what seemed to be a forest, with grass the color of emeralds, and flowers of every shape, color and scent. To K.J it felt like some kind of pastoral dream; the kind that he had right before a wet dream. He sighed. A place this stunning could not be real.

"Maybe I'm dead," K.J thought out loud, "Maybe I have died and gone to heaven." He laughed in spite of himself. He was not sure he believed in heaven.  
K.J. began to walk around. He was looking for any sign of intelligent life, any sign of someone (or something) familiar. He spotted Amy. Not exactly a sign of intelligent life, but still……  
He walked up to her (not being sure if she WAS intelligent life) and said, "Amy, you're here too?"

Amy's blue eyes widened. "K.J.!" she said, "Where the hell are we?" she looked scared. "Are we dead? I hope not, because I am too young to be dead. I am ONLY FOURTEEN, DAMMIT! Fourteen and beautiful. I have a long life ahead of me." She began to wail incomprehensively. 

K.J. said, "I have no idea where we are. But let me assure you, we are not dead. If we were, we would probably be swimming in some form of black hole or something like that."

Amy said, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Never mind," K.J. said, "Come on, lets look around. Maybe we'll see other people from the camp."

"I want to know what happened to us!" Amy screamed.

"We'll know soon enough," K.J. said in a calm voice, "Come on."

Amy and K.J were about to begin their walk when someone ran up to them screaming, "K.J! Amy! Hold up!" It was Jack, followed by Mara and Alex.  
"Dude, do you know what happened?" Jack asked K.J.   
K.J. said, "I was about to ask you the same question."  
Alex rolled his eyes and said, "Great. You won't be much help."  
Amy said, "Well, let's find out where we are so we can get out of here."  
Mara said, "I like it here." She had a pleasant, soft voice. K.J. smiled when he heard her speak.  
"Well I DON'T!" Amy said, "It's pretty and everything, but I DO NOT want to STAY HERE!"  
Mara looked away and went to stand behind Jack and Alex.   
"Amy, "K.J warned, "Be nice."

"Sorry," Amy said to Mara in a very unconvincing tone of voice.

"Ok," Mara replied.

K.J. felt angry. He had been very happy to hear Mara speak and now Amy had scared her away.

Amy paced around noisily muttering things to herself.

"I'm hot," she said, "This place is so humid. My hair is going to get all messy. Let's get out of here!"

No one answered. Amy angrily sat on the floor and complained some more.  
The other kids stood quietly for a few moments. Nobody knew what to do. They heard footsteps.

"Oh, crap," said Amy, "It's probably a pack of wild animals planning to eat us!"  
K.J. smiled at the thought of Amy being devoured by hungry beasts. Nothing would make him happier.

The footsteps got closer. Amy screamed.

"Please," a voice said, "Stop it, you're hurting me."

It was a little bird. He was about three feet tall; he had brown feathers and a yellow beak. His appearance was not really that astonishing. What was amazing was the fact that the bird could talk.

"The bird spoke to me," Amy said.

"Yeah, I think it wants you to shut up," Alex said.

The bird then faced Alex and said, "Hello you must be Alex. I have been waiting for you."  
"Really? Who are you?" Alex demanded, "And how are you able to speak?"  
The bird grinned. "My name is Leer," he said, "And I can talk because all Magimon can talk."  
"Magimon?" Jack said, "What the hell."

Alex said, "Yeah, my thoughts precisely."  
"This is the Magiworld," Leer said, "And Magimon live here."

Everyone looked utterly confused.

"What are Magimon?" Amy asked.

"We are the creatures who live here, of course," Leer said, "Don't you know anything?"

"Obviously no," K.J. said.

Jack said, "Well, why were you waiting for Alex?"  
"Because Alex is destined to be my master," Leer said.  
"Your master?" K.J. said, "What?"  
"Yes, you see, all of you are the Destined, the children who will rescue our world from the forces of evil."  
"Us?" K.J said, "The Destined?"

"Forces of evil?" Amy said in a small voice very unlike her regular loud one.  
"Yes," Leer said.  
"Each of you will have your own Magimon," Leer explained, "But I believe they are late."  
"So," Alex said, "I am your master?"  
"Yes, I will go wherever you go, and do what you tell me to do."  
"Sweet," Alex said. K.J. rolled his eyes.  
"And what evil must we save you from?" Jack asked.  
Leer became serious. "There is an evil Magimon lurking around. I have never seen his face, but I have been told that he casts spells over other Magimon to make them serve him."

"Oh," Mara said softly, "How mean."  
"What's that Magimon's name?" K.J. wanted to know.  
"I do not know."  
"Oh."  
They kept on talking, when suddenly out of the sky, five colorful devices came to the kids. A blue one came to Alex, a pink one to Amy, and a white one for Mara. Jack got a red one, and an orange one whacked K.J. on the head.  
"Ow!" He said, "What are these?"  
Leer said, "More proof that you are The Destined. These are special devices. You shall learn about their function later on. I'd tell you now, but I do believe we should wait for the other Magimon to show up."  
"Ok."  
Then they heard a screech. The five kids looked up at the sky and saw a huge fire bird. He aimed a fireball straight at Alex!


End file.
